


Keep it calm tonight

by traumfressermon



Category: Block B
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumfressermon/pseuds/traumfressermon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeco bedtime fluff, short ass drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it calm tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okok so this is my first time writing something after like 2? 3? years so don't expect too much ahhah  
> English is also not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes!  
> I hope it isn't too bad tho!

"Okay thanks Taeil. See you tomorrow then, bye~", he said and hung up. The screen of his phone lit up again and showed that it was way past midnight already. Jaehyo jawned and stretched his back. He actually planned on waiting for his boyfriend to return home from the studio as he knows him, this could still take a while. When Jiho works, he often forgets the time and it wasn't rare that he got home in the morning or even slept on the old couch in his studio.

Jaehyo got up slowly, took the empty pot from his dinner, ramen, and threw it in the sink in their kitchen. He then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. While brushing his teeth he is texting Jiho and telling him to hurry home. 

Jiho texted him back 20 minutes later "Don't stay up babe, i probably won't be home within the next hour or so. Sorry, lov u" Jaehyo sighed and brushed his hair out of his face and rolled onto his stomach. He was already in bed, only wearing boxers and an old shirt that belongs to his boyfriend. "KK", he replied and rolled back onto his side, putting his phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He exhaled heavily, closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

 

It was past 3:30 when Jiho opened the door to his and Jaehyos Apartment. He tried to be as quiet as he could while sneaking into the bedroom, taking off his clothes and throwing on one of his boyfriends hideous grey T-Shirts. Quietly he got into bed, wrapping his arms around Jaehyo who was facing the wall when he accidentally kicked over a bottle of water that was standing next to his side of the bed. 

Jaehyo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Mh Jiho? You're back. What time is it?", he asked groggily and turned rolled around. "Hi Babe, late. Sleep again", he smiled and kissed Jaehyos cheek. His boyfriend was too cute when he was tired. Jaehyo snuggled closer to Jiho and smiled, "I missed you Jiho", he murmured and planted a lazy kiss onto his mouth. "I missed you too", Jiho smiled and kissed him again. He stroked a few strands of hair out of Jaehyo's face and cupped it before kissing him. "Ugh brush your teeth Jiho.", Jaehyo pushed him away. Jiho chucked and pulled Jaehyo close again, resting his chin on the older ones head. "Goodnight Baby", he muttered, planting another kiss behind Jaehyos ear, "I love you, duckling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank!


End file.
